What Happens on Corellia Stays on Corellia
by Face of Poe
Summary: Wedge and Iella visit Corran and Mirax on Corellia for a holiday get-together and things get a little... out of hand. Set post I, Jedi, AU to Starfighters of Adumar time line. Rated M for a pretty good reason.
1. What Happens on Corellia

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters, terms, etc are the property of Lucasfilms, LTD. I'm just stealing their characters for my own sick amusements. Enjoy. ;-)

**A/N:** This is set roughly 12 ABY- after the _I, Jedi_ events but before Corran and Mirax have Valin. It's mostly humor and smut, with a bit of plot here and there. But not too much.

**What Happens on Corellia…**

Wedge Antilles- _General_ Wedge Antilles- cursed as he exited the hovertaxi and found his boot entrenched in mud. As the speeder fled away down the street and Wedge threw his bag over his shoulder, it occurred to him that Coruscant- usual home of his boring desk job- did have its advantages over the home planet he had not seen nearly enough in recent years. For one thing, to find mud on Coruscant, Wedge would have to venture far lower to reach bedrock level than he had ever been on the gigantic metropolis. For another, it rarely rained on Coruscant, where the temperature and weather were generally controlled by orbital mirrors that focused and directed the heat of the system's sun in very specific and pre-determined ways.

On Corellia, the brief dash across the street to the entrance of a small but chic apartment building sufficed to thoroughly soak his clothes, his traveling case, and Wedge himself, and so he found himself in an uncharacteristically grumpy mood as he entered the lobby, found the resident guide, located the proper apartment number and buzzed the comm.

"_Wedge_?" a static-laced voice asked.

"It's me," he verified, frowning a bit; the voice sounded a shade too deep to be Mirax's, but perhaps it was simply the effect of the speaker.

"_Come on up_."

The turbolift doors opened and he entered, trying to minimize the mud he was undoubtedly tracking into the nice complex. Without a command from him, the lift rose smoothly nine levels and then deposited him on a quiet, dimly lit floor with two doors on either side of the hall. _Nine one five_… he found the correct door and tapped twice.

It slid open almost instantly, and he opened his mouth to greet his former squadron mate and his childhood friend- and then stopped short, mouth hanging open ridiculously in his surprise. "Oh- hi, Iella."

Iella Wessiri smiled lightly and glanced him over. "Hello, _General_," she stepped back from the door and allowed him to enter. "How are you?" Her lips quirked as she took in his decidedly damp state, and he offered a resigned grin.

"Wet."

"So I see."

"Where are Corran and Mirax?"

"Ah," Iella said briskly, "sorry. I guess they got held up with Booster, but they said they'll be back in another hour or so."

Well that was unfortunate; Wedge didn't much fancy making himself at home in the unfamiliar place, but he needed to at least find space to sort out his luggage and find something suitably dry to change in to.

"Guest room's through there," Iella pointed after a steady pause, her eyes flickering about the room before meeting his briefly and then darting away again. If Wedge hadn't known better, he'd have said that she almost looked… guilty. "Don't mind my stuff if it's in your way, just kick it aside."

He made it two steps towards the indicated door and then stopped and turned. "Oh- are you staying over too? Sorry, I just didn't realize you'd be here, I must have missed it…"

"No," she assured him, "you didn't. It was sort of last minute… Corran found out that I'd be on-planet, and when he finally wrangled it out of me that I didn't have plans for Independence Day…" she flushed and looked down, and Wedge felt a pang of sympathy for the younger woman whose last family had been her late husband, and he had died some six years prior. "They tried to drag me to visit with Booster, but it seemed that only forcing him to deal with _one_ former CorSec agent would be the nicest gift I could give him."

Wedge grinned. "You might just be on to something there," he conceded. "But if you're staying, you should take the guest room and I'll-"

"Wedge?" she cut him off. "Are you planning on changing in the middle of the living room?" He looked down at his forgotten, soaked vestments. "Then go change and worry about selfless acts of chivalry later, alright?"

"Certainly, milady." She shook her head ruefully and watched him disappear through the door.

As he unpacked his travel case- finding much to his relief that only a few things were wet- Wedge pondered Iella's presence. Sure, he'd fancied some years ago that he was attracted to her and, he hoped, that she might be to him. Complications of various natures had ensured that nothing ever come of the idea, and it had now been well over a year since he'd even seen her. Last he'd heard from Corran though, the younger pilot seemed to think that his former CorSec partner was still affected by the traumatic demise of her husband, so this hardly seemed to be the time to contemplate rekindling the interest he'd once held in Iella Wessiri.

But she looked as good as ever.

When he'd changed out of his wet jumpsuit and into a pair of black trousers and a grey tunic- and after running a towel futilely through his hair, succeeding in little besides making it stand up in every which direction- Wedge returned to the living room where Iella was curled up on one side of the sofa with a glass of what might have been some form of Corellian whiskey or brandy. She gestured to the table next to the far end of the sofa where she'd left out another glass of the amber liquid, and Wedge sat and joined her, sipping lightly at the aromatic drink.

"So how long have you been here?"

"Just since this morning," she told him.

"And you've been amusing yourself adequately in the Horns' absence?" Wedge smiled. Her eyes flickered again and her lips quirked. "Going through their things, undoubtedly, like a good New Republic Intelligence agent?"

Iella bit her lip, looked away, put her glass down, and then spoke in a rush, like she'd been trying to hold something in for hours. "Wedge, you have a sense of humor, right?"

He blinked. "I, uh… yeah, I mean we've known one another a while, Iella…"

"Yeah, but I haven't seen you much since your promotion. General-hood hasn't sucked the life out of you? You still take pleasure in simple amusements?"

"When I find the time for them."

She grinned, and the change was astounding. Not a minute ago, she'd been quiet and subdued, and now she looked, quite frankly, mischievous. Standing quickly, she reached for his hand and pulled him off the sofa; Wedge hastily set his own glass down before he spilled the liquid everywhere. "Come here," she said breathlessly, "I want to show you something."

"Okay…"

There was a cupboard across the room, sitting catty-cornered to the holoscreen console, and when Iella opened it, it was obviously filled with assorted holodrama disks. A quick glance suggested that it was more or less arranged by genre, with some historical documentaries on top, some dramatic-sounding titles in the middle, and some titles on the bottom that he had to assume were Mirax's, based on the mushy images evoked simply from titles like _Love at Last_ and _One Final Kiss_.

Iella turned to face him. "Mirax told me to settle in, find a couple of holos to watch while they were gone and while I was waiting for you. So after they leave, I come over here to start perusing the collection, and am about to watch something when I notice the drawer at the bottom of the shelf there." Wedge glanced down and, sure enough, there was a small, almost hidden drawer that had previously escaped his notice. "I didn't think much of it, and I looked inside and… well, I think Mirax forgot to lock it because…"

She giggled and handed him a disk. Still mildly perplexed, he turned it over to read the title, and then gaped.

"_Tales from the Inner Rim, Volume five: Thigh-fair-a_," he read aloud. "Wow."

Iella winked. "There's also _Volume nine:_ _Kriff-u_."

"Ah, that's clever."

"Not least because both Thyferra and Kiffu _are_, in fact, in the Inner Rim."

Wedge handed her the holodisk back and shook his head. "Congratulations, Agent Wessiri- a right treasure trove you've stumbled across here." She laughed and replaced the two disks carefully. "So… did you watch any of them?"

Her mortified face got him going, and then they were both sitting on the floor by the small cupboard, laughing and wiping at tears of mirth at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. "You figure these are Corran's or Mirax's?" Iella finally managed, gasping for breath.

"Hm," he glanced down at the hidden drawer again, considering titles. "Difficult to say from the names."

"Maybe we will just have to watch one," she teased. "For scientific purposes."

"Research."

"My thoughts exactly. Most ridiculous title wins?"

Their eyes met and the challenge was on. Hunched together over the drawer, shoulders pressed together, they scanned titles and murmured some of the more interesting ones aloud. "Oh," Iella exclaimed, "how about this: _Grand Orgasmal Thrawn_."

"Maybe…" Wedge murmured. "_Tales from the Outer Rim, Volume three: Tongue'l_."

"I liked _Thigh-fair-a_ better," Iella muttered back. "_Tales from the Deep Core_."

"What volume?"

"That's it."

That set them on a whole new bout of laughter, and they giggled furiously as they dug through, looking for more and more outrageous names. "Oh!" Iella exclaimed, "Thrawn's got a set- _Grand Orgasmal Thrawn and the Emperor's Secret Whorehouse_."

"As long as the Emperor doesn't have a supporting role," Wedge shuddered, then spotted something and straightened. "Oho, I have our winner. Part three of the Thrawn collection: _Grand Orgasmal Thrawn and the Battle at Bilbangi_."

"Winner," she declared instantly, and Wedge slid the disk from the drawer and stood. He was about to insert it into the holoscreen when Iella got his attention. "Wait a minute… what's this…?" He glanced around. "There's one here without a title. What do you think?"

Wedge considered carefully. "The way I see it," he decided, "it's one of three things: mis-sorted, really bad, or really good."

"I'd say that gives us a two-thirds chance of hilarity then."

"Agreed." He swapped disks with her. "In case of miscalculation, Grand Orgasmal Thrawn can be our backup."

"Agreed; a fine partnership we make, General Antilles."

As they settled back on the sofa, much closer together now, Wedge had a sudden thought and, chuckling, he turned to Iella who seemed to be trying to contain her laughter once more. "You know, there might be a _fourth_ possibility we need to consider." Her brows quirked curiously. "But… nah," he shrugged, looking back towards the screen as the disk loaded, "they wouldn't…" he stopped, eyes going wide. "Sweet Force, yes they would."

"And did," Iella supplied cheerfully, and then paused. She cocked her head to the side. "Jedi training is really doing wonders for Corran's physique…"

"Turn it off, turn it off!"

"Well _that_'s not very nice, I think I'd be insulted if- _wow_, Mirax is flexible."

Wedge groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"She's got a pretty nice body too," Iella mused.

Muttering to himself, it took a moment for her words to catch up to him, and he glanced up dumbly. "What?"

She laughed and then turned off the holoscreen. "You men. You're shocked and appalled until I make a simple and innocent comment, and suddenly you've got images of me and Mirax floating in your tiny little brain."

"That's not fair, I never-! _Shavit_," he swore, "_now_ I have that image in my head!"

Iella smirked and winked. "In your dreams, flyboy."

"Hey," he pointed an accusing finger at her, "that's _General_ flyboy to you."

"Which volume?"

"How many do you need?"

"_Tales from the Fleet: General Flyboy and the Death Star Wench Run_?"

He grinned. "Sadly, General Flyboy only had a supporting role in that flick. It was Luke who did all the delicate, ah…"

"Insertion?"

"_Death Star Two: It's a Trap_."

She frowned. "Well that's not very dirty."

"Oh," he looked at her in surprise, "I just think it'd make a fine holo."

Iella smacked his arm. "You're utterly shameless."

"_You_'re the one looking through Corran and Mirax's collection of dirty holodramas!"

A look of consternation flitted across her face. "Hm- you're right. I _hate_ it when I'm rightly contradicted by space jockeys."

Wedge smiled at her winningly. "But I haven't been a space jockey in a few years, you know…"

"Maybe you _are_ worth my time then," she teased him softly. Their eyes met, bright hazel against deep brown, and Wedge swallowed thickly; the apartment suddenly seemed a bit hotter than it had been a minute ago.

He placed a hand gently on one of hers. "If becoming a general doesn't make me respectable, I suspect nothing will," he assured her quietly. Her large eyes blinked slowly, unsurely, and he reached a hand out to brush a loose lock of hair out of her face. "I've missed seeing you around, Iella."

Slowly closing the remaining distance between them, he brushed his lips against hers; when he started to pull away again, she jolted into action and pulled him back, kissing him more firmly, sending little tingling sparks racing along Wedge's every nerve. And in that moment, as she scooted closer and his arms went around her waist, as he held her lithe body against him, he knew that he'd been waiting for this for years, knew that he'd been a fool to let the distance come between them in the first place.

Abandoning all caution and pretense, Iella pulled herself up into his lap as she deepened the kiss; his hands came up to stroke her back and her sides as he lowered them back on the sofa, their lips never separating while their hands did all the exploring. And as he felt warm hands slide under the hem of his tunic, making him gasp in surprise…

"_Oh, no- not the Jedi!_"

"_Do you know the punishment for smuggling 'round these parts, Ms. Terrik?_"

"_Please_," Mirax's pleading voice begged, "_I'll do anything! Just don't send me to Kessel!_"

"_Well_…" Corran's voice was unnaturally deep, "_Anything?_"

Wedge groaned. "Turn it off!"

Iella was laughing, still straddling him, her face buried against his shoulder. "You're sitting on it."

"What?"

"The controller, Wedge- you're sitting on it."

"Oh." His face went pink and he reached for the hard lump against the small of his back; something he probably would have noticed, under normal circumstances. He, however, did not find having Iella Wessiri pressed up against him to be normal circumstances. "Right."

"_I've always heard that the Jedi are very… impressive._"

"_That'll be enough flattery from-"_

The screen went mercifully blank again, and Wedge threw the control device onto the table next to his long-forgotten drink. For a long moment, the two stared at each other, still in a highly compromising position, but the lustful need of the moment broken. He was about to suggest that it might be prudent to resume their former seating arrangements, when the sound of voices outside the door sent Iella scrambling up and off of him. Wedge threw a quick glance over at the cupboard and saw, to his great relief, that Iella had shut it properly when they'd finished going through it.

When Corran and Mirax walked into the apartment, the two of them were sitting on opposite ends of the sofa in complete silence, unconsumed glasses of whiskey in their hands, looking steadfastly in any direction save at one another.

Wedge hurriedly set his drink on the table once more and got to his feet. Mirax smiled brightly at him, and Wedge smiled back while trying to banish from his mind the brief glimpse of Mirax in less-than-adequate attire from the holo. "Sorry we're late," she apologized to them both. "You know how my father can be."

"I do," Wedge managed as she pulled him into a tight hug. "It's no bother though."

"Good thing Iella was here to let you in," Corran agreed as he came forward and gave Wedge a firm handshake and half-hug. "It's great to see you, Wedge. How's Starfighter Command treating you?"

"Having flown a starfighter in an unruly squadron, what do _you_ think?" Wedge countered. "How's the leave of absence treating you?"

Corran had left Rogue squadron several months prior to undergo Jedi training and hunt down his kidnapped wife. Now, the two were enjoying a half year of the simple life to refocus on their marriage after those stressful events. Apparently, Wedge thought idly, they were focusing especially on certain… physical aspects of their relationship.

And then he tried desperately to remove the thought from his head before his Jedi friend picked up on it.

"So we, of course, have a _ryshcate_," Mirax continued, oblivious to Wedge's momentary discomfort, "and plenty of Whyren's to celebrate our first Independence Day back on a Diktat-free Corellia." She smiled around at them all. "I know that the rest of you haven't been able to see much of your home planet since becoming involved in the Rebellion and the New Republic, and I've not seen it much more… but we're all fortunate enough to be able to be here together now, free from the fear of Imperial persecution."

"Or CorSec persecution," Corran commented lowly.

Mirax grinned. "He's just stressed out after dealing with my father's snide comments all afternoon." Corran nodded wearily. "So you three just get comfortable," she pushed her husband over towards the sofa where Iella was still sitting, "and I'll have dinner ready to go in no time."

Iella moved to the center of the sofa so that Wedge and Corran could sit on either side of her. "So," she tilted her head up to look at her former crime-fighting partner, "is this going to become an annual tradition? The Horn family holiday gathering of exiled Corellian misfits?"

"Hey," he sounded hurt, "you two are like family, after how long Wedge and Mirax have known one another…"

"And how _well_ you and I know one another?" Iella poked his stomach and he grinned winningly.

Wedge eyed the two of them curiously for a moment. It was a side of Corran and Iella's long friendship and partnership he'd never considered… but just how well _did_ they know each other? Well enough, he supposed, for her to realize that Corran had shaped up since becoming a Jedi. Wedge found himself scowling slightly with that thought

Iella glanced and him and laughed. "Wedge Antilles, you should see your face. Anyway… what happens in CorSec stays in CorSec." His scowl deepened.

"Iella," Corran tilted his head and regarded her strangely, "when did you get to be such a tease? Leave Wedge alone. And," he added in a loud aside to his former commander, "she's pulling your leg- while the façade of a relationship was required for certain aspects of undercover work, it was strictly for _public_ appearances."

"You don't let me have any fun," Iella pouted while discreetly sliding a hand over to rest on Wedge's thigh. "Anyway, I suppose it's only fair; after all, we wouldn't want to suddenly hear about how Wedge and Mirax's relationship wasn't always that of innocent sibling-like affection, now would we…?"

Laughing lightly, she stood and sauntered off to the kitchen, leaving Corran staring suspiciously at Wedge and Wedge staring at Iella in betrayal.

Dodging out of the way as Mirax carried a bottle of Whyren's Reserve to the table, Iella leaned against a counter and crossed her arms as she watched the dark-haired woman. "Need any help?" she asked, looking around at the sizeable quantity of food she, Mirax, and Corran had concocted earlier than day before the Horns went to visit with Mirax's father.

"Can you just grab that tray of endwa kabobs there…? Yeah," she said breathlessly, rearranging a couple of serving dishes on the table. "Thanks. So," she wiped her hands on a cloth and brushed her hair out of her eyes, "have any trouble passing the time with Wedge while you were waiting for us?"

Iella's mouth went dry as she tried to answer the question without sounding guilty. "Oh- no, of course not. I mean, I haven't seen that much of him since I went into Intelligence and he finally accepted his promotion, but he's still… you know…"

"The same old Wedge?"

"Something like that."

Mirax gave her a knowing smile as she poured drinks for the four of them. Iella smiled right back, wondering just how the other woman would feel if she'd realized that her houseguests had stumbled across the hidden collection of holos… the hidden collection of holos with that one unlabeled one that was…

…still in the holoscreen. She froze.

"…ella?"

"Hm?" she turned and stared dumbly.

"Will you go and get the boys in here?"

"Oh," she blinked. "Sure." She went to the doorway and smiled sweetly. "Dinner is served." Corran still looked suspicious, though Wedge just looked helpless, and they both stood and headed to the little dining area on the far side of the kitchen. Iella stopped Wedge in the doorway though and muttered under her breath, "The holofilm, Wedge."

"Huh?"

"The holo, Antilles," she ground out. "It's still _out_."

His eyes widened, but a quick look over her shoulder showed Mirax watching them in mild confusion, so he leaned down and kissed her cheek quickly and steered her around to enjoy dinner. They could worry about this potentially embarrassing… potentially catastrophic… realization later.

X-X-X-X

Two hours and several glasses of Whyren's apiece later, the four of them finally retired from a messy and cluttered kitchen, leaving the cleaning up for a more sober time. Corran sat down in a squashy armchair, and Mirax clambered boldly into his lap, relaxing comfortably against him and sighing contentedly. On the sofa, Wedge was pleasantly surprised when Iella leaned cozily against him, and his arm went automatically around her shoulders, drawing her close.

"I forgot," he murmured, voice heavy with tiredness induced from too much food and too much alcohol, "how good a home-cooked Corellian meal could be. Myra, you outdid yourself."

"Hm," she sighed, "I had my helpers… who bickered over whether a proper _ryshcate_ contained three or four grams of vweilu nuts when _everyone_ knows that it's _five_ grams…" Corran and Iella looked appropriately subdued; indeed, the pastry had been delicious and baked to perfection. "No, you're right, Wedge- I'm pretty much the best, aren't I?"

"Modest too," Corran kissed her cheek. Mirax turned her head and snuck a quick kiss on the lips, her cheeks pink as she grinned lovingly at him.

Wedge cocked a sardonic brow. "I'm glad they invited someone else along," he commented in a loud whisper to Iella. "Now instead of feeling like the odd man out, I have someone to make fun of the lovebirds with."

Corran gave them a half-hearted glare, even as he drew his arms tighter around his wife. "Fine, fine- if that's how it's going to be-"

"We could always compete," Mirax offered brightly. "Who can be the most sickening lovebirds."

"Ah," Iella held up a finger and spoke solemnly. "You're married; Wedge and I haven't even seen one another in more than a year. I think you have an unfair advantage."

Wedge didn't bother pointing out the unfortunate fact that, not only were Mirax and Corran married, but he and Iella weren't even a couple. At the moment, having her curled up comfortably against his side was doing wonders for his libido and his decidedly hazy mind could wander wherever it pleased.

"She has a point," Corran conceded. "So going back to my more reasonable suggestion as, apparently, the only remotely sober person left here…"

"_Jedi_," Mirax muttered darkly.

"…why don't we put in a holo to fall asleep to?"

"No!"

Mirax sat up and she and Corran stared in confusion at Wedge and Iella, who looked guiltily at one another, glanced to the vidscreen, and then over to the married couple in the armchair. "Sorry," Wedge shook his head to clear it. "It's just that Iella was watching a really _bad_ romance holo when I walked in. That one with the stupid name… something about a sunset…"

Iella glared at him, but Mirax considered a moment. "_Twilight_?" she asked.

"That's it," he agreed readily. "Anyway, the acting was _so_ bad," Corran nodded weary agreement, ignoring Mirax's scowl, "I forbade her from watching any more in my presence."

Corran nodded bemusedly. "That's fine and all but… why don't we just pick out a new one?"

He clapped his hand to his forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I'll just-"

"I got it!" Iella declared, dashing up and crossing over to the holoscreen to remove the offending holodisk. Opening the cupboard, she mimicked putting it back somewhere towards the bottom, though Wedge thought he saw her slip it into her pocket and supposed that she'd return it to the proper drawer in the middle of the night or some such. "What should we watch?"

X-X-X-X

Mirax was asleep in under half an hour. Corran chuckled and turned off the holodrama, suppressing a yawn of his own at the same time. Iella twisted around to peer up at Wedge from where her head was resting by his knee, dislodging the hand that had been absently stroking her light blonde hair for the past fifteen minutes. "Are we going to have to duke it out now, Mr. Chivalry?"

Stretching his arms out over his head, Corran laughed. "Even a Corellian wouldn't put a bet on the outcome of that argument; or maybe I'm just too tired to think it through. In any case," he gently positioned Mirax so he could get a hand under her knees and another around her shoulders, "whichever of you ends up sleeping on the sofa, there's a set of blankets and pillows in the closet in the spare room there." He stood with his dozing wife and headed for the other bedroom. "You know where the kitchen is, in case of emergency."

When they had disappeared, Wedge gestured forlornly in the direction of the Horns' bedroom. "Looks like I'm outdone in the chivalry department; Corran uses his super-human Jedi-strength to carry his wife to bed."

Iella sat up and cocked her head a moment, considering him. Then she stood and pulled him up with her. "I don't think we need to worry about it."

"Oh?"

"No," she led the way through to the guest room. "A few years of sitting behind a desk haven't wreaked _that_ much havoc on your figure."

"Sorry?" he frowned bemusedly.

She pushed the door closed behind them and smiled softly, looking up at him through long lashes. "It's a big bed, Wedge. I think we'll both fit quite comfortably on it, don't you?"

He had to admit that she had a point.

For a brief but ridiculous moment, Wedge wondered what Mirax and Corran would say if either left their room in the middle of the night and realized that Wedge and Iella had solved the question of who got the bed by _both_ taking the bed… but then he remembered the very important fact that they weren't a couple of trouble-making teenagers sneaking off under their parents' noses. In fact- when Corran returned to Rogue squadron, he'd have Wedge to answer to, which, as the general saw it, meant that he could pretty much do whatever he damn well pleased.

And as Iella reemerged from the refresher, he changed that thought automatically to _whom_ever instead.

She was in his arms in an instant, and he wasn't entirely sure which one had initiated the contact as he held her face gently and pressed his lips to hers, as his hands snaked down to the small of her back and pulled her flush against him. The hem of her sleeveless sleep shirt was just a shade too high, revealing the slightest bit of her midriff above the waist of shorts that would have been on the cusp of indecently short in public. His fingers ghosted across that small strip of bared skin, making her shudder under his touch.

"You," Wedge groaned, "have been a shameless tease all evening…"

Standing on tiptoes, she brought her mouth close by his ear, tongue darting out to lick around the edge before she nibbled lightly at the lobe. "I could go, if you'd prefer…"

"Don't even think about it," he growled, turning them so that her back was to the bed. He tilted her head back and seized her lips in a bruising kiss before pushing her lightly back, so that her knees hit the bed and she tumbled down, giggling lightly. Impatient with the clothing still in the way, he pulled his tunic over his head and cast it aside before following her onto the bed, pinning her body with his heavier weight, one hand holding her hip firmly, the other caressing her stomach and teasing along the underside of her breasts.

Quickly frustrated by the barrier preventing him from seeing more of her, he stood again and pulled her to a sitting position so he could pull the hem of her shirt up over her head; the sight of her half-naked body, lust-hazed eyes, disheveled hair… Wedge groaned again as he stared at her- and then nearly lost it when she reached for the belt of his trousers and deftly undid it before attacking the fastenings.

Not to be outdone, he stopped her before she succeeding in fully divesting him of his pants, and pushed her back to the bed, more gently this time. His lips sought out her neck and throat, and trailed kisses down her body as one hand slowly massaged her breasts. After kissing his way to her navel and back, he took one nipple in his mouth and sucked lightly as she gasped and writhed beneath him, movements furthering his own need and desire for her.

"You're so beautiful," Wedge told her lowly when he finished lavishing his attention across her breasts, hips, and stomach. "I've always thought so. Beautiful and smart and fun-"

"Wedge?" she managed.

"Yes?" he asked huskily.

"I appreciate the sentiment, truly," she told him in a strained voice. "But the timing is awful."

"Right," he acknowledged, fingers playing with the edge of her shorts. He was about to slide them over her hips, when a sudden unfortunate thought occurred to his lust-addled mind. "Are you drunk?"

She licked her lips and frowned. "Buzzed," she answered after a moment of serious consideration. "Maybe a bit tipsy still." She sat up and rose to her knees so that they were almost at eye level. "Why?" she asked softly, hands creeping down his chest, going back to their abandoned earlier work of ridding him of his trousers. "Afraid I'll…" she brushed her hand across his erection, "…take advantage of you?"

He bit his lip to stop the groan. "I've just never seen you so… inhibition-less," he told her honestly.

"Oh," a brow rose smoothly and she peered up at him from under hooded lids, "that has nothing to do with the alcohol. The truth of the matter is…" she began shimmying his pants over his hips and he knew he didn't stand a chance, "…I just want you, Wedge Antilles."

"I can work with that," he decided an instant before the hot moisture of her tongue darting out to tease the tip of his length drove any potential for further intelligent speech from his mind. For maximum efficiency and time-effectiveness, he assisted her endeavors of ridding him of what remained of his clothing, and then turned to sit on the bed, pulling her to stand between his legs, hands caressing down her sides as he leaned forward and planted fluttering kisses across the flat, smooth skin of her midriff. His fingers found the waistband of her shorts once more and he pulled them slowly down her legs, kissing his way slowly down to her pubic bone, breathing in the musky scent of her arousal.

Her hands on his shoulders pushed him away, but his objections were quelled when she slowly climbed up on the bed, straddling his waist. There was no pretense between them, and Wedge sensed that Iella's pent-up frustration- probably originating from some three hours prior when they'd briefly lost control on the sofa- made her impatient and determined to just take what she wanted.

Not that he saw any problems with this- especially not as she lowered herself slowly onto him and he inhaled sharply, pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her slender frame as she adjusted to the size and feel of him and he struggled to maintain a semblance of control. His hands came down to cup her ass and he found his mouth soon occupied with a thorough kiss as she began to slowly pull herself up and sink down again, sighing softly when she buried her face against his neck, teeth grazing the sensitive skin as she playfully nibbled at him.

"Have I mentioned," Wedge gasped out as Iella forcefully rode him, grinding her pelvis against him with each downward motion, "how glad I am… that Mirax and Corran… made you come over?"

She grinned playfully at him as she slowed her pace once more. "You didn't have to," she whispered. "It's, ah… pretty _obvious_." She punctuated the last word by again sinking forcefully back down on him, and he growled deep in his throat, tightened his grip on her, and rolled them around so that they were fully on the bed and she was pinned beneath him. The part of his brain that was still functional enough to care about such things was impressed that he executed the maneuver without once unsheathing himself from her delightful tight warmth. "Pretty aggressive of you, General flyboy," she commented breathlessly as he gripped one of her legs under the knee and drew it up, allowing himself to thrust deeper.

"_You_," he grunted, "have been the aggressive one tonight, Miss Iella." She let out a small shriek as he took her deeper and harder, and then put a hand to her mouth as she laughingly tried to keep quiet, lest they wake their hosts. "Perhaps I'm simply… ungh… teaching you… a lesson."

She wrapped her free leg around his hips and struggled for control, preventing him from continuing to thrust at the furious pace he'd set, drawing him down to her instead so she could murmur in his ear. "I'm a pretty bad student, General Antilles. The lesson might require some extra hard work- on both our parts. Perhaps some remedial tutoring at a later point in time."

"You better believe it."

Her fingernails scraped lightly down his back and across his buttocks, making him shiver involuntarily as she claimed his mouth once more, her tongue flickering out to move against his, and to run sensually along his lower lip as he moved with short, deep thrusts. Releasing the leg he'd been holding, he ran a hand across her body, teasing and pinching her pert nipples, tickling along her ribs and belly, finally sliding between their bodies and finding that little spot…

Iella tried desperately to curtail another shriek as his fingers moved against her deftly even as he continued driving her higher with hard and deep thrusts. Her eyes narrowed and almost closed as she threw her head back against the pillows, mouth working soundlessly as her hands pulled at his hips, urging him faster and deeper.

Wedge obliged, almost withdrawing from her completely before slamming back and burying himself to the hilt. After the third such repetition, he felt the tensing of her muscles, saw the shudders beginning to take hold of her as he rubbed her center gently, slowing his movements as he felt the contractions of her inner muscles beginning to pulse around him, urging his own release with hers, threatening to pull him over the edge too.

He stilled inside her as she cried out softly and writhed wantonly beneath him, gasping when he lowered his mouth to her chest and gently sucked at one taut and sensitive nipple, free hand teasing the other with the pad of his thumb. He did not relent in his ministrations until she stopped shuddering around him and lay back, wide-eyed, slack-mouthed, and exhausted.

Such as it was, Wedge wasn't done with her yet. For the moment, she seemed oblivious to most everything around her, but once he withdrew, it seemed to register to Iella that he had not yet found his own release, and she blinked up at him, still at a loss for words. "I don't think the lesson is learnt yet," he told her softly, reaching under her body and turning her to her side, lowering himself onto his side behind her and drawing one leg up over his to grant him better access to slide inside her once more.

She cried out, nerves incredibly sensitive from her still-receding orgasm, and Wedge held himself still, buried deep inside her, and drew her into his arms, snaking one arm beneath her body as he planted soft kisses along her shoulders and upper back before slowly taking her, a wholly different type of passion fueling him than the frenzied desire which had defined the beginning of their encounter. Pulling her golden brown hair over her shoulder, he leaned over and ran his tongue lightly along the outer shell of her ear before whispering lowly to her, "Why did I ever let you get away?"

Iella moaned as their bodies moved in tandem, as each thrust of his hips sent a new jolt of desire through her. "Because you cared about me," she murmured back, eyes closed, breathing shallowly. "Because you knew it could never work between us, back then."

Sensing that he'd be unable to hold back much longer, Wedge abandoned the potentially-vital conversation in favor of having it during a time he might actually remember what was said- in other words, when he wasn't approaching his climax during his first sexual encounter with a woman he'd wanted for years. "I'm close," he murmured against her, pace of his thrusts growing faster and more erratic.

She twisted her head around to kiss him full on the lips, and he pulled her hard against him one last time, gasping into her mouth as he stilled and his cock pulsed deep inside her.

For a long minute, they lie like that, her back pressed up against his chest, leg still thrown over his, breathing heavily. A thin sheen of sweat glistened on both of their bodies, even as Iella shivered against him- a shiver that Wedge suspected had little to do with the temperate of the room, hot _or_ cold. Sighing contentedly, he pulled away from her and pushed gently on her shoulder, urging her over onto her back. She lay there, staring up at him with wide, brown eyes, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her lips, still trying to control her breathing once more.

Wedge propped himself up on one elbow and brushed sweaty locks away from her face before leaning down to kiss her forehead, her cheek, along her jaw line, the tip of her nose, finally pecking her lips lightly before asking lowly, "What about now? Will it work between us?"

"Well," she murmured quietly back, "we still seem to mesh mentally, we've both got a decent sense of humor it seems. We have common roots, something that will always allow us to relate to one another at a most basic level. We both live on Coruscant, which gives us the virtue of proximity to one another. Which just leaves… physical compatibility. What do you think?"

"About our physical compatibility? It certainly looked alright from my side of things."

She grinned. "Just 'alright'? Hm- perhaps we'll have to further investigate that matter… just to be certain, you understand."

"Research?"

"Quite right," she closed her eyes and smiled easily. "And I can be a very devoted academic, when the situation warrants it."

"And I look forward to witnessing it firsthand," he promised. "But for now…"

"Sleep?" she suggested. He nodded and tried to suppress a yawn. Iella closed her eyes and relaxed back against the pillows.

Wedge watched her a moment- she was beautiful, lying there relaxed and carefree, yet with her hair disheveled and a soft smile still touching her lips. He settled down beside her, one arm thrown across her waist, and nuzzled into her hair. "'ella?"

"Hm?"

"So which of us gets the bed tonight?"

She playfully elbowed him in the stomach.

X-X-X-X

**To be continued… **


	2. Stays on Corellia

**A/N: **Just reiterating- a **strong M**__for this chapter. ;-) Enjoy:

…**Stays on Corellia**

Corran Horn woke to the sound of his wife giggling maniacally; the sound was soon accompanied by a jolt as she pounced up on the bed and poked him in the stomach.

"Urf."

"Guess what," she whispered conspiratorially. "I just went to go put on some caf…"

"Uh-huh…"

"And I poked my head into the living room…"

"Yeah…"

"And there's no one in there."

Corran scowled and rubbed blearily at his eyes that were struggling to remain open. "You woke me up for _that_?"

She leaned back and blinked at him in confusion. "You aren't surprised?"

He scoffed. "I've been waiting for Wedge to reconnect with Iella for years." He hesitated. "Besides, they were exuding a certain amount of… desire… in the Force last night."

"You were _spying_ on them with the Force?" Mirax practically shrieked. Corran winced.

"I was not _spying_," he retorted defensively. "I just accidentally let my guard down when I was falling asleep." Pulling himself up into a sitting position, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her stiffly back against him before she relaxed in his arms. "Not to mention," he murmured, "that they were all over each other when we got home."

Mirax grinned devilishly. "Maybe _Twilight_ did a little more for them than they're willing to admit."

Corran tried valiantly to suppress the shudder that threatened to overcome him. "I wouldn't count on it. I had nightmares for three straight nights last week after we watched it in bed."

"You did not," she giggled, "don't exaggerate…" she trailed off and frowned deeply, looking around at the holoscreen on the wall across from the bed.

"What's the matter?"

"We _did_ watch that in bed, didn't we?" she asked, pulling herself from his arms and scooting off the bed, crossing over to the dresser. "Did you put the disk away?" He shrugged and rolled out of bed, stretching his arms out above his head and working out stiff muscles in his shoulders and back. "No," she murmured, "it's still over here."

"Guess they got the title wrong." Corran stopped and stared at her in horror. "Oh dear Force…"

"What?"

"Is there _another_ painfully awful romance holo with a stupid title somewhere in that collection of yours?" he asked dramatically- and was promptly rewarded with a light smack to the arm.

She pouted. "I have to have _something_ to pass the time when you leave me on my own so you can run off and save the galaxy." Grabbing the errant holodisk off the dresser, she threw a wink over her shoulder at her husband and opened the door. "I'll just put this away now and remove the offense from your delicate sight…"

Disk in hand, Mirax left the bedroom and her delightfully underdressed husband, checked on the brewing caf, and headed into the living room. She opened the cupboard that held their sizeable collection of holodramas, slid her disk back into its proper spot, perused the other titles idly trying to decide which one might have irritated Wedge so much the day before, shrugged, and closed the cupboard again.

Except the door didn't close all the way and rebounded back as she started to walk away. Frowning, she glanced down to see what had caught it, and noticed that the drawer at the bottom of the shelf had slid open slightly, probably when she'd opened the cupboard the first time. Kneeling down to straighten, it didn't occur to her right away that it was supposed to be locked- and when it did, she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Corran might have been embarrassed at the possibility that their guests might have seen the collection, but Mirax shrugged it off. They were all mature and sensible adults, and Wedge and Iella hardly seemed the types to care whether their friends had an admittedly impressive compilation of erotic holos. Corran though- he was still recovering from the surprise of Mirax asking if they could make their _own_ holo. In fact, the last time she'd been in this drawer had been when she'd put that disk in the collection…

Maybe they could watch it tonight. Grinning slyly, Mirax glanced around to make sure that she was still alone in the living room, and then slid the drawer open, shuffling through disks towards the back, looking for the one she had never gotten around to labeling- she still had to think of a good name anyway.

After a moment of bemusement, the panic started to set in. It wasn't there! Following one frantic glance over, she picked through them individually, carefully, making sure that each label was read before moving on to the next one, but there was no blank holo in there at all.

"Myra?" She whipped around and saw Wedge, frowning lightly down at her from the doorway of the guest bedroom. "Everything okay?"

She stood and turned, kicking the drawer shut with her foot as she did so. Wedge's eyes followed the movement and his expression changed- subtly, but noticeably- from mild concern to tense calculation. "Did you have a nice night?" she asked sweetly.

"Well, I mean…"

"He means yes, he did," Iella appeared behind Wedge and ducked around him in the doorway. Both were still dressed in sleeping attire- or perhaps _newly_ dressed in sleeping attire, if Mirax's suspicions were correct- and had likely just emerged at the scent of the brewing caf to get a cup to start their day. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," she nodded slowly. "And then I woke and noticed that the holo you two said you watched yesterday was still in our bedroom." They exchanged a surprised look- part confusion, part guilt, part sudden and horrible realization. "And then when I went to bring it back, I noticed a _different _holo is _still missing_ from the cupboard- I wonder if either of you might know _anything about that_?"

Iella bit her lip, seemed to assess her options, and then disappeared back into the bedroom, leaving Wedge to wither under Mirax's piercing stare. Thankfully, she returned after only ten seconds, and she quietly placed the innocuous-looking disk in the other woman's hand. "I'm sorry," she told her, "it was blank, we didn't know what it was until we put it in and-"

"You _watched_ it?" Mirax shrieked, finally drawing Corran's attention, and he appeared moments later to see his red-faced wife glaring at an even more red-faced Wedge and a forcedly impassive Iella.

"We turned it off when we realized what it was," Wedge hastily assured her. "And Iella was going to put it back last night but after all the Whyren's and… uh…"

"The hot sex?" Corran supplied helpfully.

His former CorSec partner turned towards him, eyes narrowed. "You're awfully presumptive, Master Jedi."

"The Force doesn't lie," he countered, grinning.

Wedge's eyes bulged. "You were _spying_ on us with the Force?"

"_See_?" Mirax demanded of her husband before whirling back towards Wedge. "But that is _so_ beside the point, Wedge Antilles!"

"It was an accident!"

"What was an accident?" Corran asked, still behind on the prior conversation.

Mirax was practically apoplectic. "They- we- they _watched_ our holo we made a few days ago!"

"We didn't _watch _it," Iella countered, still calm and controlled. "We turned it off as soon as we realized that it wasn't something you just recorded off the 'Net…"

Corran was frowning lightly at his wife. "_You_ told me that you were going to erase that the next day!"

It was too much. Mirax stood silent for a moment, surrounded by Wedge, Iella, and Corran, looking irate- and then her face crumpled and her lip trembled, and she started crying. Dodging Corran, she dashed back towards their bedroom, leaving the other three standing baffled in the living room.

Iella looked pointedly at Corran for a moment, but he was confused and totally lost in whatever had just transpired between him and his wife. She turned to Wedge, who was staring blankly back at her, and then huffed in frustration and hurried off after the distraught woman.

Mirax was curled up on her bed, face buried in her hands, clearly mortified. Iella tentatively approached and bed and sat gingerly.

"Go 'way, Corran."

"It's not Corran," she informed her softly, placing a hand on the other woman's shoulder. Mirax tensed, but did not shrug her off, which she took to be a good sign for the moment. "Don't be embarrassed, Mirax," she murmured quietly.

"Wedge's embarrassed," she shot back in a muffled voice. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Wedge is embarrassed that he accidentally intruded on your privacy like that," Iella told her firmly. "And that's what it was- an accident. Anyway- _I_'m not embarrassed." Mirax actually looked up at that. "You have a loving relationship and a husband who not only went to the ends of the galaxy to find you last year, but he's not bad-looking to boot," she winked. Mirax gave her a watery smile. "Why shouldn't you take advantage of that in any possible way? No one thinks any less of you for maybe… wanting a little something to remind you of him when he's off with Rogue squadron…" her lips quirked and Mirax sighed.

"Be honest- how much of it did you really see?"

She answered immediately. "Under a minute; probably not even half of one. And we turned it off and would have put it away if you hadn't returned home moments later."

While she spoke, Wedge appeared in the doorway, and he nodded his agreement with Iella's assertion. "I'm sorry, Myra. We honestly thought we were just getting something else along the lines of _Thrawn and the Battle at Bilbangi_," he teased gently, and Mirax burst out laughing.

When she mastered herself, she actually scowled slightly. "I've never even seen those," she confessed. "I acquired them as part of a business deal- apparently Thrawn is quite a hot commodity among dealers in such things," she winked. "Anyway, my buyer backed out and I was stuck with them."

Iella shuddered exaggeratedly. "The blue skin, sure, but those creepy red eyes?"

"It's the power," Mirax said sagely. "Power is sexy."

"I'm a general in the New Republic Defense Force," Wedge pointed out innocently.

"Which you complain about at every available opportunity," Mirax shot back.

"Well _I_'m a Jedi," Corran put in from the doorway.

His wife shook her head. "Are you and Wedge really going to turn this into a… lightsaber comparison? Figuratively speaking, of course."

"Wedge is bigger." Six eyes tracked around the room to Iella who looked up and shrugged. "What? You don't think working investigations and undercover with someone for three years ever lent itself to seeing one another change in a hurry, in close quarters?"

Corran pouted. "Well how is that fair? You can't judge a man in haste and when he's not even… you know."

Iella settled herself on the bed back against the pillows and leaned conspiratorially over to Mirax, who was giggling under her breath. "The way I see things, there's only one way to solve this: boys- strip."

"Haha," Wedge drawled.

"Okay- fine," Iella said simply and, with no warning whatsoever, leaned over, wrapped an arm around Mirax, and kissed her full on the mouth.

The recipient of the unexpected kiss made a startled exclamation that was muffled by the lips over her own; Corran and Wedge exchanged one look and goggled at the two women; Iella slid her other arm around Mirax and bit her lower lip playfully before pulling back, meeting the other's dark eyes evenly.

"What the _kriff_ was _that_?" Corran demanded of his longtime friend and partner who had just very sensually kissed his wife.

She shrugged. "Seeing- even only briefly- the kind of relationship the two of you have, the fun sexuality and physical intimacy… well, I think Wedge can vouch for the fact that it brought back some aspects of myself that have been forgotten for entirely too long. In short," she turned from Corran back to Mirax, "it was hot."

"So was _that_," Mirax admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah, but…" Corran looked to Wedge for help, but the older man was still staring in utter bafflement at the two women on the bed. "That doesn't mean you can just…"

"You two can play too," Mirax murmured softly, blinking up at Corran through long lashes. When he hadn't yet formulated a coherent response after a few moments, she steeled herself and leaned back into the other woman, kissing her more deeply than before, their tongues darting out to explore and taste each other fully.

Corran didn't need the Force to know that Wedge was painfully affected by this unusual turn of circumstances; he _definitely_ didn't need the Force to determine that his own body was betraying his shocked words to his wife and did, in fact, find the image of her making out with Iella Wessiri to be quite… arousing.

Wedge forcibly averted his gaze and looked determinedly at Corran instead, whose green eyes had gone wide and glassy. "Are they allowed to do that? I mean- is that really fair?"

"Definitely not." He swallowed. "What do you think- solidarity to the end? We can go drink our sorrows at having to turn them down in the tapcaf down the street?"

He took a deep breath. "That's probably for the best. After all- a commander engaging in _any_ sort of intimacy with the _wife_ of someone under his command… I could- and should- get sacked for even looking at Mirax wrong."

"You are a credit to us all, General Antilles," Corran saluted him gravely. "The New Republic is lucky to have a man like- ugh…"

Wedge made the mistake of turning and following Corran's gaze in time to see Mirax relieve Iella of her night shirt and slide a hand up the other woman's body to cup one full breast, fingers gently pinching at the dark, pert nipple. "Then again…"

"Yes?" Corran's words emerged painfully.

"You know what they say- 'What happens on Corellia…'"

"'Stays on Corellia'," Corran finished with him. "Oh, thank the Force."

Some measure of time later- Wedge estimated it to be approximately an eighth of a standard second- the two of them were on the bed, Corran pulling Mirax to him and Wedge doing the same for Iella, who practically purred at his touch. "What happened," he asked as he ravaged her throat, "to 'in your dreams'?"

"It's a dream-come-true, I guess," she gasped and then moaned as his fingers dipped beneath the waist of her shorts and brushed against her wet center, the pad of his thumb already rubbing painfully slowly against her clit. Granted, the ache of her desire was probably nothing to the constricting ache of his impossibly hard erection in his sleep shorts.

Almost as though reading his mind, Iella wrenched her mouth away from his and pulled his shorts just low enough to free his cock. Her warm hand wrapped around it and he groaned and lay back against the bed, lost in a haze of sinful pleasure when, moments later, her hot and wet mouth engulfed him.

On the other side of the bed that was fortunately large, Corran was slowly divesting Mirax of her clothing, lavishing her body with caresses and kisses as he uncovered more and more skin. "You're so incredibly sexy," he reaffirmed for her, murmuring lowly in her ear, making shivers run up her back as he traced random patterns against her soft skin. "Married for five years and you still surprise me every day."

She smiled lovingly up at him. "Then you aren't mad about the holo?"

"Mad?" he choked out. "I'd have suggested we make one years ago if I'd known it would result in you and Iella- ow."

"This is a… ohhh yesss… one time thing, you realize?" she murmured in between gasps as he kissed his way from her throat down to her chest. "After today, Iella Wessiri is just your former CorSec partner again."

Corran looked thoughtfully up from where he had a substantial quantity of her left breast in his mouth. "Then what is she today?" he asked in a mumbling voice, making her giggle with the tickling vibrations before he swirled his tongue around the tip of her nipple and bit it lightly.

"I'm your former CorSec partner who just made out with your wife," Iella answered succinctly from the other side of the bed, even as her hand continued stroking Wedge's length. "I suppose that does raise the rather important question of ground rules." She looked pointedly around them all; Corran was the only one in a still-decent state of dress, and he was only in a pair of grey sweatpants that were quite impressively bulged. "This is fun and all for myself and Wedge, but you two are married and…" she shrugged. "We wouldn't want to do anything in the heat of the moment that someone is going to regret later."

Mirax sighed lightly and, with effort, pushed Corran off of her so she could concentrate enough to answer her friend. "I think we're a little past the point of… normal decorum. Anyway, we're friends, we're all adults, we're open-minded people, and we're… exploring new avenues of intimacy, right? Hell, some peopleactually _swap_ spouses and girlfriends… we're just… sharing."

"For a day," Wedge emphasized in a strangled voice as Iella continued working him. "And afterwards, it stays here."

Corran nodded sagely. "Because what happens on Corellia…"

"Stays on Corellia," they all finished for him. "Any second thoughts?" Iella asked around challengingly. Mirax was a little pink-faced, but no one said anything. "Alright- let's share then." She smiled wickedly. "But not, I imagine, in the way you're thinking. Mirax," she ordered the other woman, "front and center."

Looking mildly confused, Corran shifted and allowed Mirax to roll into the middle of the bed. Iella, a predatory look on her face, crawled over to her and straddled her. Wedge and Corran exchanged an uncomfortable look. "Uh, 'ella," Corran said, "Wedge and I are, you know, comrades-in-arms, battle buddies and all, but I wouldn't hold your breath if you're expecting us to start making out…"

"Don't be silly," Iella murmured, nuzzling against Mirax's throat as she crawled lower and lower down her body. "I'm not expecting that at all. Poor Myra here has felt horribly embarrassed today and the three of us," she ran her fingers along the edge of Mirax's last remaining article of clothing, her underwear, "are going to make her feel better about that."

And she began to slowly shimmy that last garment down Mirax's legs, the dark-haired woman lifting her body slightly to assist in the effort, even as Corran and Wedge looked on wide-eyed again. Starting out of his stupor, Corran hurried up to his wife's side where he could kiss her slowly and sensually, even as Iella tossed away the piece of cloth and gently touched Mirax in her achingly wet center, running a hand slowly along her thigh while two fingers dipped barely inside her, making her whimper and writhe and gasp into her husband's mouth.

Wedge approached more hesitantly, still trying to shuck off the insistent voice of Fleet protocol telling him precisely which articles of the uniform conduct code he was breaking by even being in the room; not to mention the further three that would be broken the moment he laid a finger on Mirax.

As Iella lowered her body though, and began tracing her tongue teasingly along her outer folds, even as a finger slid deep inside her, Wedge decided that the code of conduct could shove it. But he wasn't quite ready to join in the rest of the party yet.

Carefully climbing back up onto the bed, he knelt behind Iella who was, understandably, distracted. Reaching a hand out slowly, he touched the sensitive flesh of her sides and she jerked, startled, making Mirax gasp as well. Wedge smirked and reached around to fondle her breasts even as Iella resumed her careful work of driving Mirax higher and wilder with her hands and mouth. "You two don't play nicely," he growled lowly, sliding his hand down to dip inside the waistband of her shorts once more, "why should I?"

He emphasized his question by just barely teasing her opening and then withdrawing his hand. Placing open-mouthed kisses all down her back and making her shiver, Wedge slowly and tantalizingly slid Iella's shorts as far down her legs as he could while she was kneeling on the bed and tonguing her best friend's wife. He ran his hand lightly across her ass and gave it a gentle slap, making her gasp, before thrusting two fingers deep inside her incredibly wet tightness.

She shook and ceased her ministrations for a moment while she recovered from the surprise of the attack, even as her body, acting of its own accord, ground herself down against Wedge's hand as his fingers curled and twisted inside her. "Wedge," she gasped, "you… oh!... aren't playing… by the… rules!"

"Once a Rogue, always a Rogue," Corran nodded sagely before Mirax seized him around the neck and pulled him back down to kiss her.

"No squadron talk," she reprimanded when she released him, and then squealed when her husband pinched her nipple lightly and began nibbling at her neck.

Surrendering to the trend, Wedge reluctantly withdrew his hand and crawled around Iella so he was on Mirax's left side, Corran on her right, and he carefully stroked her belly, hand running lightly over her ribs to barely caress the side of her breast.

Assaulted on three sides at once, Mirax never stood a chance. Even as Wedge explored her body and Iella continued to use her hands and mouth to bring her closer and closer, Corran kissed her slowly and methodically, cupping her face as his tongue delved deeply into her mouth. And when his spare hand slid slowly down to massage one breast at the same moment that Wedge's mouth descended on the other one, sucking lightly and pulling gently at her peaked nipple with his teeth… she lost it.

Iella slowed her pace but continued to drag her tongue torturously slowly over Mirax's clit as she shook and cried out, the sound muffled by Corran's mouth. Her hands came up, her right resting atop Corran's over her breast and her left sliding through Wedge's mussed hair, and her climax seemed to stretch on far longer than was normal- which, Wedge supposed, was wholly likely given the overload of sensation that had caused her orgasm in the first place.

Gradually, they all stopped their ministrations and relaxed, waiting for Mirax's breathing to steady and for her body to calm down once more. Iella then climbed slyly up to straddle her once more, pressing her body lengthwise against Mirax as she leaned down close by her ear. "Feel better?" she purred in a sultry voice that made Wedge bite his lip to stop the groan as, if possible, his cock grew ever harder.

"Uh-huh," Mirax whimpered.

"Good," Iella nuzzled at her neck before sitting more upright, capturing her lips in a quick but deep kiss before pulling away and murmuring against her ear, "Your pussy tastes sweet."

It was too much for Wedge. "That's it," he growled, seizing Iella about the waist and- much to the surprise of everyone else in the room- pushing her the other way off Mirax, towards Corran. "Iella Wessiri, you are an instigator of all manner of debauchery and naughtiness and, as such, are to be taught a lesson you won't forget."

She raised a brow with mocking skepticism. "Oh? And what? You don't think you can handle me? You think Corran has to teach it to me?" She glanced pointedly down at where Corran had caught her as she tumbled off of Mirax.

Wedge's grin turned positively feral and her expression faltered slightly. "Actually," he smirked, "I'm wondering just how much _you_ can handle. Corran?"

"I think I'm reading you," he nodded, tightening his grip around his best friend. "Mirax?"

She mumbled softly, still dazed from the onslaught that had brought her to such a powerful climax. "Top drawer, table behind Wedge."

Rather than check in the indicated location, Wedge touched her cheek softly and kissed her forehead. "You need a rest?"

"Hm," she nodded slowly. "S'ella's fault."

Wedge nodded sympathetically. "I know. You just relax and we'll get back to you." He stood and opened the top drawer of the dresser, digging quickly through some massage oils to find the bottle he needed. "Corran?"

The Jedi stood, easily lifting Iella, who made an obligatory noise of protest as she was manhandled. Crossing to the foot of the bed, Wedge slid his sleep shorts off and sat near the edge. He placed the bottle on the bed as Corran lowered his former partner down into Wedge's arms, facing him and straddling his waist. Grinning, he reached down to quickly rub at her engorged clit, making her gasp just as she slid easily down onto his painfully hard cock, making Wedge groan at the sensation as he lay back on the bed, pulling her down with him so they were chest to chest.

She tried to move- he wouldn't let her, using his far superior strength to pin her against him, and she made a keening noise of protest that quickly changed in pitch as Corran lightly ran a hand over her ass. Her body jerked again as she desperately tried to work herself against Wedge, but he continued to hold firm.

"Believe me," Wedge ground out, "this is as painful for me as it is for you."

Before she could respond, an involuntary moan slid past her lips and she pressed her forehead against Wedge's shoulder as Corran slid two fingers partway inside her ass. Wedge loosened his grip and helped her slide slowly up and down, Corran matching the rhythm with his hand as he slowly worked to stretch and prepare her for what would come next.

She mumbled something incoherent. Wedge smiled through gritted teeth as he fought for control as her inner muscles squeezed tightly against him, trying to draw him towards his own climax far too fast. "What was that?"

"I said…oooohhh…" her mouth went slack as a third finger joined the first two, "I like your… methods of teaching lessons… General."

"That's good," he murmured, pressing his lips to hers, "you think you're ready for the hard part of the lesson?" She nodded tightly and stilled, resting torso-to-torso with Wedge again, breathing heavily. Wedge slipped a hand between their bodies and slowly massaged her clitoris, helping her relax as Corran began to slowly slide his cock through the tight opening of her ass. She moaned in part pain, part pleasure as she was slowly filled beyond anything she'd ever experienced.

When he was satisfied with his progress, Corran coaxed Iella's body up a little so he could murmur hot against her ear. "Have you ever done this before?"

He withdrew ever so slightly and pushed further and deeper, and Wedge countered the motion by lifting her hips slightly and letting her slide back on him, her whole body seeming to shake with the overwhelming sensations. "I… not at the… same time," she gasped, turning her head slightly as she addressed the green-eyed Jedi.

Corran responded by grabbing a handful of her hair and forcing her to look at him. "Good," he told her lowly. "I like the novelty. Wedge? First time?"

"Uh-huh," he grunted as he again matched a thrust from the other man. "Definitely."

Corran gave Iella a bruising kiss and released her. She practically fell back against Wedge, but seemed to have retained enough presence of mind to move of her own volition finally, and she carefully rode Wedge in time with Corran's steady but shallow thrusts behind her.

Wedge skimmed his hands up and down her sides as Corran reached one hand around to rub slow circles around her clit. Iella's cries grew even more keening, and Wedge suspected there was still some pain behind them, but she seemed to be enjoying herself enough to mostly ignore it.

When she came, Wedge had to fight to hold himself back- grimacing as his cock was squeezed time and again, he closed his eyes and lay his head back against the bed. When he opened them, he remembered Mirax, who they had left tired and recovering at the head of the bed, and he turned his head to meet her eyes which had gone wide with the sight before her as the two men pinned Iella between them. Her hand though had snaked between her legs, and she seemed to be slowly recovering as her arousal heightened once more.

He swallowed heavily and fought to hold himself back. "Horn," he grunted. Corran either had already guessed his intentions, or was reading them in the Force, because he had to say no more; the Jedi wrapped his arms around Iella, even as he was still buried deep inside her ass, and held her just long enough for Wedge to pull out of her and slide sideways on the bed. Iella came back down on her hands and knees, trembling from her orgasm, and Corran sped up the pace of his thrusts, gripping her hips with both hands.

Wedge crawled to Mirax and met her eyes, hooded with arousal and pleasure. Neither spoke, but she nodded almost imperceptibly after a fast glance over his shoulder- presumably towards her husband. He hovered over her and met her lips as she raised her head to his, kissing her fully and deeply. His tongue slid slowly against hers and she moaned into his mouth as he simultaneously slid deep inside her; she was still incredibly wet from her prior climax and- perhaps it should have bothered him, but all taboos seemed to be out the viewport today- his cock was slick with Iella's wetness.

It was not so frenzied an emotional experience with Mirax as it had been with Iella- and within a minute, a cry from Iella and accompanying gasp from Corran drew their attention, and Wedge and Mirax ceased their motion as they watched Corran thrust erratically a few last times into Iella before he stilled, closed his eyes, and groaned; he then withdrew and grabbed the surprised woman, positioning her so they were facing the other two, and he practically fell onto the bed behind her, wrapping an arm possessively around her waist as her head fell back against his chest and she breathed raggedly.

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Wedge pulled away from Mirax and rolled her onto her stomach, grabbing her hips and dragging her still-exhausted body to her knees- and then he slammed back into her from behind, making her shriek with the sudden force with which he took her. He released one hip and began to touch her, drawing her back to another orgasm even as he continued fucking her hard and fast.

"Wedge," she gasped breathlessly, and he decided that a primal part of him liked hearing his name on her lips in the throes of passion.

His body covered hers as he leaned forward to murmur into her ear. "I want you to scream my name when you come for me, Myra." His hips moved jerkily as he tried to delay his own climax, but it was getting more and more difficult to hold back. "Maybe Iella can make you come, but I bet I… can make you… come harder," he gasped as he sped up in his frenzy, his hand mercilessly stimulating her already sensitive flesh.

When he released his hold on her left hip and reached up to stroke her breast, he could feel her start to tense; when he brushed his thumb over her nipple, he could feel her inner muscles starting to squeeze him as her body began trembling; when he pinched her nipple, just hard enough to sting, she screamed, "Wedge!"

He thrust home one last time and his cock pulsed and throbbed deep inside her as he surrendered to his own climax. She was gasping and practically panting beneath him as he released her, and he rolled as he fell, body spent and weary, landing by her side and drawing her back into his arms. Light bouncing sensations alerted him to the fact that Corran and Iella were returning to the head of the bed, but his eyes were already closed as he basked in his sated contentedness.

At some point in the next several minutes, Mirax slid out from under his grasp, and another body- slightly taller and slimmer- pressed up against him so he drew his arms around that one instead.

And the four of them slept.

X-X-X-X

The all-too-noticeable sensation of someone trying to extract themselves from the bed without alerting the others woke Wedge, and he cracked open a lid to see Corran drawing on a robe and yawning. He noticed Wedge's attention and shrugged, glancing pointedly down towards Mirax and Iella. Wedge craned his neck to look overtop Iella's head.

The two women were facing one another, foreheads nearly touching, and each had a hand resting on the other's hip; Mirax's hand lay just centimeters below where Wedge's lay on Iella's waist. He grinned. "I think they may have taken their friendship to a whole new level," he murmured drily.

Iella stirred. "I'm 'wake," she mumbled, turning around and burrowing into the warmth of Wedge's chest. The sudden departure of both sources of warmth spurred Mirax into wakefulness as well, and she glared blearily at Corran, who immediately returned to the bed and let her curl up in his arms.

They were silent for a long minute, until Wedge finally said, "So, Myra… about that caf you made…"

She giggled and everyone relaxed again. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Just past eleven hundred," Corran answered. "I think we slept another two hours."

It was quiet again until Iella rolled onto her back and propped herself up on her elbows, meeting each of their glances in turn. "So…" she eyed them challengingly. "Any regrets?"

Corran shook his head and shrugged. Wedge murmured a negative and kissed her cheek. All eyes turned to Mirax, who bit her lip and looked torn. "Mirax?" Iella asked softly.

"I- just one regret," she confessed quietly. Wedge's heart sank. She drew a deep breath…

"We didn't get _any_ of that on holocam."

X-X-X-X


	3. Three Months Later

**Three Months Later**

_Coruscant_

A collection of the usual Rogue suspects was gathered in Tycho Celchu's apartment on an off-duty evening for the fighter pilots. When he was finished with his tedious deskwork for the day, Wedge made his own way over to celebrate Corran Horn's visit to the squadron from whom he was still on extended leave.

As soon as he walked in the door, it was obvious that the consumption of spirits had begun long before his arrival and, knowing that he'd never catch up now, it seemed best that he drink in moderation and keep his focus for the night on keeping his former squadron mates out of trouble. It was a noble goal, to be sure, but then again, he was in trouble often enough himself that it was, perhaps, a futile effort.

Nevertheless, he sat back comfortably with a glass of Lomin ale and joined everyone in a toast to Corran and his absent but lovely wife Mirax. And upon his gracious reception of the toast, Corran stood and held up a hand to curtail the insistent demands of "speech!" and Wes Janson's loud call for him to sit back down again.

"My friends," Corran smiled easily around at them, his green eyes sparkling with good humor and maybe more than a little mischief. "Nine months is far too long a time in which I've been away from you. And I'm here tonight to make an announcement on that front." He took a deep breath. "I'm not coming back in three months after all."

A sudden silence fell on them as they exchanged glances ranging from dismay to confusion. Wedge frowned heavily; he hadn't yet heard anything about Corran changing the details of his leave.

"I'm not coming back yet because…" his eyes twinkled and a broad smile lit his face, "Mirax is pregnant."

It was quiet for another second, and then the room erupted into cheers and shouts of 'Congratulations!' Wedge had just raised his glass to join a second toast for Corran, Mirax, and the baby-to-be, when his brain caught up to everything and he choked on air instead, sloshing ale all over his hand as he coughed. The room grew quiet again as all eyes turned towards Wedge, who attempted to look nonchalant about the episode.

"Alright there, Wedge?" Tycho asked.

"He's just upset," Wes supplied seriously. "After all, we all know how Mirax is like a sister to the General here…"

Corran's wicked grin in response to that was enough to make Wedge scowl, and Janson slapped him on the back hard enough to make him choke again as they continued with the toast.

Having spilled half his drink out of his glass, Wedge retreated to the kitchen to refill his ale, catching Corran's eye meaningfully as he departed the gathering. As he poured a new drink, he heard Corran excuse himself, and he turned as the younger man entered the kitchen, still smirking mischievously.

"Corran Horn, you better tell me right now if-"

"A month, Wedge. She's a month along."

A knot of tension that was impressively big for the brief duration of his panic dissipated, and he sagged in relief. "Sweet Force, Horn, what the hell is the matter with you? You knew damn well where my mind would go when you announced that."

That damned smirk was back. "Revenge."

Wedge blinked. "Revenge? For what?" His stomach did a weird sort of flip-flop. "Look, Corran- I know that maybe it wasn't the best judgment call to let that progress as far as it did, but-"

Corran waved aside his concern. "I don't want revenge for _that_," he scoffed. "The four of us made an agreement- by rights of which, you shouldn't even be talking about it."

"Then what-?"

His expression changed drastically, the smirk dropping into a deep scowl, and he took a deep draught of his ale before speaking. "Mirax and Iella are best of friends now."

"Is that bad?"

The scowl deepened. "Iella talked her into watching one of the holos you stumbled across- for a fun, silly girls' night, you know. But Mirax actually liked it and wants to watch it all the time now.

"Her new favorite erotic holo is _Grand Orgasmal Thrawn and the Battle at Bilbangi_."

X-X-X-X

;-)

**A/N**: Hope you all enjoyed. I think I can safely say that I've never had more fun writing a fanfic than while making up names of GFFA porn holos.

Cheers!

*~Lexi~*


End file.
